custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Marendar (SS7)
'Marendar '''was a weapon created by the Great Beings, occupied with destroying all Toa and Glatorian on Spherus Magna during the Core War. Eventually, this occupation was changed to ridding the universe off all life. BIONICLE: Universe Marendar was created on Spherus Magna during the Core War to destroy all Toa and Glatorian battling each other. Many were killed by the deadly assassin, but days after the Matoran Universe robot flew off of Spherus Magna, the Great Beings (with Angonce in the lead) trapped Marendar inside a thick-protosteel cylinder-cell. There, he was contained, but ongoing war awakened him and damaged his systems, changing his occupation to destroying anything living. He would begin by destroying the Earth by using the Ignika to create a solar flare from the sun. Years later, after having chased the mask through space, he located it in the Arena Iconox, stunning Tahu and his allies as he obtained it. Marendar escaped the planet with the mask, having unclear intentions for its use, but accidently crash-landed on Earth in South America. In the process, the Ignika crashed nearby, and Tahu's team managed to get it before Marendar. Enfuriated, Marendar developed a scheme to kill the team and obtain the mask. As Tahu's team clashes with the Makuta in Philadelphia, Marendar suddenly warps in the middle of the chaos, holding Crosto hostage and incinerating him after Tahu declines that they surrender the Ignika. Marendar then imprisoned Corroder on the roof of the Comcast Center, demanding the Ignika, but sees Nick and Gordon emerging with it. Before he could kill them, Vatos intervenes, yet is also killed. At the last moment, Tahu arrives, telling Nick to give the Marendar the Ignika. After gaining the mask, Marendar joined the battle below. Marendar joined the fight between Tahu and Teridax, causing severe damage to various buildings in the city before Tahu obtained the Ignika from Marendar and killed Teridax with his sword. An explosion set off from Teridax's chest badly scarred Tahu and Marendar, although Marendar survived, vowing that he would return. He then left the city. On Being A Champion Marendar later returned in the ''On Being A Champion ''film, arriving at the Brotherhood of Makuta hideout at the Dark Continent seeking to destroy it. There, he killed Meltdown and Thunder, and stalked the base until Tahu's team came. When Teridax's minions were locked in battle with Tahu's team, Marendar stayed hidden until he saw the chance to kill Gresh. He fought the Glatorian, severely injuring him and sticking his chainsaw to his throat, yet wasn't able to case any more harm as Tahu shot off his shoulder-mounted weapons and his right arm. Takanuva and Oris were then able to obtain him and bring him back to the stakeout, where he was held captive for a short period of time. Marendar was taken as a captive by Tahu's team, and upon returning to Philadelphia, he was transported to the Buffalo Ice Hangar as a prisoner alongside many other Makuta. War of the Worlds Marendar returned again in the ''War of the Worlds film, imprisoned in the Buffalo Ice Hangar. He remained there until Voltix unleashed a portal, allowing all the villains to break out of their prisons and escape. Marendar was among the escapees, retrieving his damaged shoulder weaponry in the process and focusing on killing Tahu as revenge for capturing him and shooting off his weaponry. Marendar eventually arrives at the battle in Manhattan, where he searches for and finds Tahu. The assassin begins shooting Tahu with his weapons, ready to kill him, yet Tahu gives him the Ignika. The mask attaches itself to his face, and Marendar sees this as an opportunity to gain more power. However, the mask gives him too much power, and when he tried shooting all his weapons at once at Tahu, he explodes entirely, sending parts flying all over the place. Lost Chroniclers Despite its destruction in the third film, the Marendar robot has been confirmed to return for the fourth film, although the reason behind this is currently unknown. Trivia * The Marendar character originated from The Last Barraki. There was a character by the name "The Assassin," and he was recognized as the Marendar character from the canonized-BIONICLE storyline. Since the character could be given a more interesting name, the name was changed to Marendar. The original character's design was so interesting that Starscream7 used the character in BIONICLE: Universe as well.